A love not meant to be
by Narshmallow
Summary: Hinata is sent on a misson to the Sand Village the same time Itachi was. Hinata is attacked and Itachi saves her. ItaHina
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A Misson

Hinata threw out the left over cake. Her 23rd birthday had been yesterday and she had celebrated with Sakura, Ino, and TenTen.

Hinata jumped as the phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Hinata." Said the Hokage.

"Do you need to see me Lady Tsunade-Sama?" Hinata asked.

"Yes I do I need you to do a misson." She replied.

"No problem I'll be there in a few minutes." Hinata said cheerfully.

"See you later!" Said Lady Tsunade.

"Bye." Said Hinata.

Hinata put on her Jonin vest, black underarmor, and black waterproof leggings.

She packed some kunais and Shirkins in her bag and left with a hurry.

Hinata ran into Naruto on her way to the Hokages office.

"Hi Hinata!" Said her ex-boyfriend.

"Hi Naruto!" Hinata said friendly. Hinata and Naruto had dated for a month but broke up so they wouldn't ruin they're friendship.

"Where are you going?" He said.

"To Lady Tsunades' office." She said.

"Tell grandma I say hi 'kay?" Nauto said.

"Sure, bye!" Said Hinata.

They both left they're separate ways when Naruto turned around and said, "Oh and Happy Birthday Hinata!"

"Thank you!" Hinata shouted for they were far from eachother.

Hinata went into Lady Tsunades office.

"Hello Lady Tsunade-sama. Naruto says hi by the way." She said.

Lady Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Did he say 'tell grandma?' "

Hinata laughed, "Yeah."

"Well back to business. I need you to go to the Sand Village and deliver this message to the Kazekage." Lady Tsunade stated.

Hinata smiled, "No problem."

"But be careful," the Hokage warned her, "there have been reports of bandits in the area your traveling."

Hinata nodded.

"Shizune give her the message." Barked Lady Tsunade.

Shizune came in with a small scroll. "Here you are Hinata."

Hinata put them small scroll in her bag.

"Goodbye Lady Tsunade-sama." Said Hinata.

"Bye, and good luck!" She replied.

Kisame coughed violenatly. "You'll just have to go to the Sand Village by yourself."

Itachi shrugged, "Ok, feel better though."

Kisame coughed again, "Thanks."

Itachi put his akutskie coat on and left the room.

He left the Akutskie hide out and started walking towards the Sand Village.

_**Itachi's POV**_

_Does Pein have no heart? Sending me to set a bomb in a village? God, So many people will be killed…. Whatever I don't have time to feel pity for the villagers._

I ran quickly down the path to the sand village when I heard some one scream and the voice sounded familiar….

* * *

Review please!!!


	2. Chapter 2 saved

Chapter 2

Unlikely

Hinata felt the blood drip from her shouldar.

She pulled the kunai out of her shouldar and threw it at it's owner.

'_bandits!' _She thought.

Three men had attacked her.

Hinata threw 3 Shurikens at the man who had thrown a kunai at her.

He dodged it and ran towards her with a kunai in his hand. Before she could move the kunai made contact wither her leg causing her to fall against the tree behind her.

Her long indigo hair got covered with mud.

The two other men came towards her with kunais.

She closed her eyes waiting for the pain. Nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the dark haired akutskie member in front of her looking intently at her.

The other men lay dead on the ground.

"Hinata is that you?" Said Itachi.

Reconition flamed in her eyes as she said, "Itachi what are you doing here?" Then She remembered he was an Akutskie member and she stood up with a Kunai in hand.

Hinata winced in pain and started to fall only to be caught by Itachi.

"Relax Hinata I'm not going to hurt you. Although I can't blame you for taking out the Kunai." He said softly.

"Sorry." She said blushing.

"It's fine." He said.

"Well I have to go." Said Hinata and she tried to stand up again and fell again. Luckily Itachi caught her again.

"Hinata I don't think you can walk." He said.

"But I have to." She said detemently. She started to feel dizzy.

"Hinata are you ok? Hinata!" Itachi said as she fainted.

Itachi caught her and held her bridal style. "Hinata do you have a house nearby or something?"

Hinata weakly said, "East for 5 minutes there's a house my clan owns."

Itachi ran quickly to the house and went inside.

Itachi looked for a bedroom. He found one upstairs and put her on the bed.

"Hinata what do I have to do to help you?"

"Go into that bathroom and a wet cloth, scissors, and bandages."

Itachi ran into the bathroom and grabbed everything.

He went out and laid the items she asked for next to her on the bed.

Hinata took the scissors and blushed as she cut her leggings on her thigh where the scratch was.

Itachi looked away much to Hinata's relief. He also took off his Akutksie coat because it was very warm. Under his coat he wore under armor and and black jeans.

Hinata washed the cut and wrapped bandage around it.

She cut off her under armor completely and only had a tank top on.

She did the same to this cut. As she worked Itachi said her.

"You know the first time we met was because of the same reason."

Hinata laughed, a beautiful sound to Itachi, "Yeah I guess you're right."

Hinata remembered the incident when *she was 8 and Itachi was 12.

She had wandered into the woods by herself and was attacked by bandits and Itachi had saved her. They had become friends after that.

Hinata finished bandageing her shouldar.

"Ok done! Thank you for saving me Itachi." She said.

"Your welcome." He said.

Suddenly he couldn't breath. _My lung cancer!_ He thought. As he passed out.

*Sorry for changing the age differences.

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Saved again!!

Hinata got off the bed and limped to Itachi. She half carried half dragged him onto the bed.

She activated her byakugan.

"I have lung cancer." He choked out.

Hinata looked at the tumor and saw that it was benign.

"Itachi, you don't have lung cancer." She replied.

Itachi's face showed shock but only for a second. "What?"

"It's just a tumor thought it does need to be taken out." She said.

"I'll have to use anesthesia though… Is that okay with you?"

Itachi thought for a second and the nodded.

Hinata went into another room that had what she needed, and brought everything she needed back into the room.

_**3 hours later…**_

Hinata came back into the room to check on Itachi

Itachi was under the covers and still asleep.

She decided to leave him be and to check on him 30 minutes.

She yawned and passed out.

She fell onto the bed fell asleep.

Itachi woke up and saw her there.

'S_he must have fallen asleep while checking on me.' He thought._

Her pale skin made her indigo colored hair more noticeable and her hair framed her beautiful face.

That's when Itachi noticed he could see.

_She fixed my sight!!!_

He thought excitedly.

Hinata woke up with a jolt and saw him staring at her.

She quickly got off the bed and bowed her head saying, "Excuse me Itachi." She blushed firery red.

Itachi smiled, "It's ok."

Hinata then said, "W-Would you like some f-food?"

Itachi said, "May I please?"

Hinata nodded. She went into the kitchen and heated brought up some riceballs she had made earlier.

Hinata brought them up. Itachi's face lightened when he saw the food. That's when Hinata noticed that he didn't look like he was eating enough.

"Itachi are you eating enough?" She asked as he inhaled the riceballs.

Itachi sighed and said, "Thank you for the food. And for your question…Probably not.

Review Please!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kiss

Hinata walked out of the room quickly and looked for food in the kitchen. Luckily she had gone to this house recently and still had food left over.

She took out some dumplings, more riceballs, sushi, and a waterbottle.

She toke out a tray from the kitchen and put the food on the tray.

She walked carefully up the stairs to the bedroom.

Hinata Put the tray on his lap. And sat on the bed next to him.

"You should eat considering you just had a surgery." She said.

Itachi nodded and said, "Thank you Hinata… For everything. I like being able to see again."

Hinata blushed, "Well, I had also just learned about eye surgery with Lady Tsunade. Which reminds me, the only way you'll keep your eyesight the way it is, is if you get rid of the Mangeko Sharingon. Which I could get rid of if you want."

Itachi stopped eating, "You could do that?"

Hinata nodded. "It would only take 30 minutes."

Itachi thought for a minute. '_what would I tell the other akutksie members? Could I say it just vanished? Yeah, I guess that would work.'_

"Ok fine, when can you do it?" He asked.

"Not now," She started, "Definetly not now. Your still recovering from surgery and I need to build up so chakra to do it. So, I would guess at 6:00 tonight would work."

Itachi looked at the clock in the room. It read 12:00. _That would work. _He thought.

"Ok Hinata you may." He said. "Thank you Hinata."

"It's nothing." She said looking red as a tomato."

"Yet it is." He said.

He leaned closer to Hinata and kissed her on the lips.

oooooooooooooo

Review please. And I will try to post the next chapter tommorow, (1/5/10)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Sasuke? **

**Authors note- Thank you for reviewing!!! And in the last chapter I said Itachi kissed Hinata on the lips…. I meant CHEEK!!! I'm sorry for the typo!!! And now on with the Story! Oh and this chapter is rated M for sexual content. LOL (but it's true)**

* * *

Hinata blushed and said, "I'll be right back, I'm going to town near by. I'm going to buy some more food. Good bye."

Itachi nodded and lay back down and fell asleep.

Hinata left the room and closed the door. She touched her cheek where Itachi had kissed her. It still felt warm.

_Why… _Was all she could think of. Hinata shook her head,_ He was just saying thanks that's all. I got to stop thinking about it…_

She walked into the kitchen and toke out a note pad. She fished out a pen from the cabinet below her, and made a list of what she needed to buy.

She toke the keys to the house off the hook near the front door. She walked outside and locked the door, and headed to the town near by.

_**10 minutes later…**_

Hinata sighed at the amount of bags she had to carry home.

_This is going to be a long trip back home…_ She thought as she walked through the town.

Suddenly as she passed an alley, her arm was grabbed and she was pulled into the alleys dark folds.

"What…?" was all she managed to say as she saw who it was.

Standing in front of her was the notorious Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked, "Recognize me?"

Hinata nodded, unable to speak from shock.

Sasuke said, "Now, why do you have traces of my brothers chakra?"

Hinata glared at him, "What if I don't want to tell you?"

Sasuke glowered, "You won't like it at all."

Hinata was frightened by this, but Itachi was her friend and had helped her many times before. So she was decided to help him.

"Well that's to bad cause I'm not telling you." She said boldly.

"You'll regret it." He pinned her against the wall, "Oh yes you will."

_**Thirty minutes later…**_

Hinata's clammy hands, shook as she unlocked the door.

She walked through the threshold feeling sore with every step.

She put the remaining bags into the kitchen before crumpling onto the floor in pain.

She whimpered softly on the ground, while tears fell on the ground.

"Hinata? Are you there?" called Itachi.

Hinata didn't say anything.

"Hinata? Why aren't you answering?" Itachi said, panic in his tone.

Hinata remained on the ground, unable to get up from being sore.

The soft beating of feet on the ground was heard as Itachi walked through the hall, and down the stairs.

Itachi looked in shock when he saw Hinata on the ground.

"Hinata what's wrong?" He asked worried.

More tears streamed down her face like rivulets.

Itachi picked her up bridal style and sat down on the couch still holding her.

"What happened Hinata?" He asked gently.

Streams of tears flooded her face.

Itachi hugged her as tears cascaded her eyes.

Hinata couldn't stop sobbing.

"It was awful Itachi." She said agony in her eyes.

"What happened?" he said kindly.

"I was coming home with the grocery bags and I passed an alley." She finally said.

_I don't like where this is going… _Itachi thought.

"Suddenly I was grabbed by the arm into the alley." She said sad stricken.

_Oh god no. Please don't tell me… _Itachi dreaded what she might say.

"And I was… I was…" She stumbled.

"You were what?" He said alarmed.

"I was raped!" She said and sobbed sadly into the tense arms of Itachi.

- - - - - - - - -

**Authors note- Sorry it toke so long to post. HOMEWORK!!!**

**I would like it if you left your opinion on whether or not I should rate it M. Thank you for reading and have a good day and/or night. **


	6. Chapter 6 KissAGAIN!

**Chapter 6 **

**Kiss**

Itachi didn't want to believe what he was hearing.

But, the sobbing Hinata in his arms made him.

Tensely Itachi said, "Who did this to you?"

HInata paused for a second. Itachi and Sasuke's relationship didn't seem that good. She didn't want to make it worse. However, Sasuke might find her and Itachi wouldn't be prepaired, so she had to tell him.

"It was Sasuke." She choked out. Tears fell dripped from her chin.

Itachi felt anger run through his veins. He was infuriated that Sasuke would do something like that. _But why would he do it?_ He asked himself. _Maybe Hinata knows why._

"Hinata," He said softly, "Do you know why he did that?"

Hinata nodded. "He wanted to know your location. Itachi he saved my life so many times that I had to help you. You just had surgery, you were in no condition to fight if he found you." Hinata toke a huge breath.

Itachi was shocked. She had saved him. If Sasuke had come and attacked him, he would have been dead.

"Hinata, thank you for saving me." Itachi said gratefully, "You're a sweet girl Hinata."

Now Hinata was shocked. No one ever complemented her. Especially not her father.

Hinata bowed her head humbely, "Thank you Itachi."

"Hinata you don't have to be so polite to me." He said.

Hinata just shrugged, "It was the way raised."

Itachi sighed, "Well ok then, just don't cry Hinata." He ruffled her hair, "It makes me sad to see you poignant."

"Ok Itachi, I'll try." She said shocked he'd said that.

His expression softened, "Good, Thank you."

Hinata hugged him, "Thank you for comforting me."

"Hinata I just want you to know that I'll always comfort you if you're sad." Itachi said seriously.

Hinata was speechless. Finally she said, "Thank you Itachi, and I'll alway's comfort you if you need to be."

Hinata just noticed that they had both moved they're faces closer to each other when they had been talking. His beautiful face was only a few centimeters from hers.

Itachi moved closer and kissed her.

* * *

**Authors note- Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7 Love?

**Chapter 7  
Love**

Hinata was surprised. He had kissed her! HER!

She placed her arms on his shoulders and kissed him back.

They kissed for a while before breaking apart.

Hinata leaned against him, not facing him. "Itachi…"

"Yes Hinata?" He asked her.

"Why…?"

"Why did I kiss you?"

Hinata nodded blushing.

"Because your one of the best things that's happened to me in a long time." He replied.

Hinata turned as red as a rose. She turned around and saw tenderness in his eyes.

"I don't know what to say…" She said

"Then don't say anything." He said and kissed her again.

Hinata felt warmth through out her body from his kiss.

As they kissed, she leaned against him.

She felt like she could trust this man with her life.

They broke apart for air after 30 seconds.

"Itachi could I do the surgery to get rid of your Mangekyo Sharingon tommorow? I don't feel up to after…" Hinata didn't finish her sentence.

"If that's what you want, sure." He said calmly.

Hinata sighed relieved, "Thank you Itachi."

Itachi smiled, "No problem."

HInata looked at her watch, "It looks like it's time for dinner. I'll go make some."

Hinata got off Itachi's lap and walked to the kitchen.

As Hinata started cooking some salmon, she felt as if someone was behind her.

She turned around and jumped. Itachi was standing behind her smirking.

"Sorry Hinata." He said.

Hinata put her hand on her heart, "It's fine I just didn't expect you to be there."

Itachi kissed her on the for head, "What are you cooking?"

Hinata turned back to the stove, "Salmon and Caesar sald."

"That sounds good." Itachi said.

"Well it should be done in a few minutes." Hinata said.

Review please!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7  
Shock**

Hinata's hand started to shake. The spatula she was holding fell from her fingers.

She cringed as she fell again.

Itachi caught her and said, "Hinata why are you so hurt?"

Then a thought dawned to him. "Were you a virgin?"

Hinata sighed and turned red, "Yes, at the age of 23 I was still a virgin."

Itachi was shocked. He hadn't had thought that she was a virgin.

Most 23 year olds he knew were far from being a virgin.

"Then you should go to bed and rest Hinata. I'll try to finish the cooking and bring some up to you while you rest ok?"

Hinata nodded and staggered up the stars and went into the bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

Itachi didn't have much to cook.

The salmon just needed to cook for 10 more minutes and the salad just needed to have dressing put on it.

The salmon smelled delicious as he put it on a plate. He cut the salmon into pieces. He put some on one plate and some on another. He scooped out salad for each plate.

He toke both plates upstairs. Hinata wass till asleep.

He put the food on the dresser. Not wanting her food to be cold when she awoke, he shoke her softly saying, "Hinata, time for dinner."

Hinata couldn't here him, She was stuck in a nightmare.

_Hinata felt the grip on her shoulders lesson after 30 minutes._

"_You weakling, you couldn't even stop me from doing that."_

_Hinata crumpled to the ground at his harsh tone, "Sasuke, I knew you were cold but I didn't know you were heartless."_

_Sasuke laughed cruelly, "I thought you would have gotten powerful by now but I guess not. And I should punish you for it." _

_He toke out a kunai and picked her up by her shirt and rose her above the ground against the wall._

"_No don't!" She said._

"Hinata wake up!"

Hinata sprung up while screaming.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Itachi said.

Hinata didn't respond as she cried in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9 Again and Again

**Chapter 9  
Again **

Itachi caressed Hinata in his arms. "What's wrong?" He repeated.

Hinata calmed herself and said, "It's probably nothing, don't worry about it."

Hinata made a reassuring smile to convince him.

Itachi sighed unbelieving her, "I don't know Hinata from the look on your face you looked really freaked out."

Hinata laughed weakly, "Oh you over react to much."

Itachi decided to let the topic go, "Anyway would you like some food?"

Hinata's stomach grumbled as a response.

"I'll take that as a yes." Itachi said smiling as he passed her the plate with food on it.

Hinata beamed, "Thank you!"

She finished the meal in 10 minutes. By that time it was 10:00 o'clock and Hinata was exausted after such a hard day.

Hinata said, "There's a guest bedroom down the hall you can sleep there."

Itachi nodded, "Okay then Hinata."

He kissed her for a second and left to the bedroom.

Sleep's enfolds engulfed Hinata.

Stirred as the dream from earlier continued,

_Sasuke thrusted the knife at her. Hinata grabbed it just on time._

"_So you finally have shown some signs of not being a complete weakling." He said._

"_Just because someone is less powerful then you it dosen't mean their weak."_

_Sasuke pushed her hard against the wall, "Why don't you proof it Hinata? Or are you too weak to handle a Kunai or a simple jutsu?"_

"_Sasuke you just raped me. How the hell will I have the power to do anything after that?" She said annoyed._

_Sasuke smirked, "That's what I thought. Too weak to do anything after sexual intercourse."_

_He dropped Hinata and she fell on her side, pain ripping through her thigh._

_He stepped all over some grocery bags as he left the alley. Just then thunder boomed through the air. She felt fat rain drops land on her cheek. _

Hinata bolted up right.

_That damn Sasuke is going to haunt my dreams for a while… _She thought agitated.

Sorry it toke so long!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A different dream tonight please.**

Hinata then tried to go back to sleep only to awake at the same horrid dream over and over again.

_Why can't I just dream about something else! _She thought upsetly.

As she tried to sleep one more time, the pink and orange rays of sunlight peeped into the room claiming it to be morning.

Hinata woke up this time because of the rays of lights.

_Right when I stop dreaming about it…._ She thought angerly.

She walked downstairs and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

She decided on making pancakes and scrambled eggs.

As she was flipping the pancakes she realized that she had to go on the mission soon.

Conicidentally, Itachi was thinking the same thing too.

_But what if she is going to the sand village too? _He thought worriedl_y._

_But then again, _He thought, _maybe I should go home now…_

He decided to talk to Hinata about it.

He walked down stairs and saw that Hinata was deep in thought too.

"Hinata." He said.

Hinata said, "Yes?"

Itachi paused for a second as he considered how to phrase his words.

"There's something I have to tell you." He said.

Hinata raised one of her eyebrows.

"I'm not a criminal," he started, "I'm a spy for Konoha."

Hinata's mouth dropped.

Sorry it toke so long.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hokage's Trust**

Hinata was speechless. For a few moments the two people looked at eachother.

Hinata pulled herself together and said, "Then come back to Konoha with me."

Itachi shoke his head. "It's not that easy."

Hinata nodded in agreement, "I suppose your right…" After another silence, Hinata said, "Why don't you ask the Hokage?"

Itachi looked thoughtful, "That's a good idea."

Hinata snapped her fingers and said, "I got it!"

A confused gaze from Itachi, followed Hinata as she out a big glass bowl on the table. This bowl was white with orange painted lilies along the ring.

Hinata filled the cup with water and dropped into it some dark purple powder.

The purple powder turned the water pale blue much to Itachi's surprise.

Hinata motioned him to sit in the chair next to her. As he sat down on the chair he said, "What are you doing?"

Hinata responded with, "I'm going to use this jutsu to speak with the Hokage.

Itachi thought about this. _Interesting… _ He thought.

Hinata bit the tip of her thumb. Blood dripped down her skin. She held her thumb over her bowl so 5 drops fell in turning the water… turquoise. Itachi didn't get what was up with the whole color thing.

Hinata put a band aid on her thumb and then did some complicated hand signs.

"_Summoning jutsu; the art of conversation." _She said.

Then the turquoise water rose from the bowl as the shape of Lady Tsunade.

"_Hello Hinata, why did you summon me?" _Said Lady Tsunade. The she noticed Itachi. "_and why is _he _there?"_

"Lady Tsunade-sama I am fully aware that he is a spy for Konoha so drop the charade."

Tsunade scratched her head, _"You figured it out huh…"_

Hinata nodded and said, "Yes and he wants to come back to Konoha."

Tsunade nodded intently, _"Yes I believe it is time you came back Itachi-kun."_

"When should we go back to the village?" asked Itachi.

"_Now." _Said Tsunade. A bright light flashed through the room, and all of the sudden they were in the Hokages office.

Review please….


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

Itachi felt very confused.

He had never heard of a jutsu that could transport someone from one place to the other without having to be next to that person.

However, he was too proud to ask how the heck it had happened.

Hinata, on the other hand, was not to shell shocked.

"Well, now that you are here, Itachi," She said eyeing his headband, "You need a new headband. SHIZUNE GET A NEW HEADBAND FOR OUR 'GUEST'"

Shizune walked in about to say who this said guest was when she saw Itachi.

"Wh-Wh-What is he doing here?" Shizune stammered.

"Oh relax!" Said Lady Tsunade.

"Kind of hard to do that with and S RANKED CRIMINAL in here!" Shizune argued.

"Well get used to it. He's not an S Ranked Criminal. He's the newest ninja." Lady Tsunade sniffed.

"WHAT?"

"Mmhmm." Lady Tsunade said, "NOW GET THAT HEADBAND!"

Shizune ran out decideing not to argue.

"Now Itachi, lets decide on out lie to everyone to why you are here." Said Lady Tsunade.

"WHAT?" Yelled Hinata. _Lady Tsunade lie? Somethings not right. Something's not right… _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Hinata and Itachi had to stay in a hidden for two weeks while "Tsunade" cleared his name. Which "she" did pretty well. Majority of the village now tolerated Itachi. _

When Hinata _finally _got home relief would be an understatement to how she felt. Where she was hidden it had been terrible. It was like living in a really crummy hotel.

She sighed, "Man it's great to be home." She looked around the room and wrinkled her nose, "But boy is this place a mess!"

She started going around the room to clean up the one or two things that were a mess, (in reality, there were only a few things that misplaced) Itachi chuckled at her OCD as she straightened a picture that couldn't possibly become straighter.

Itachi picked her up and she giggled in surprise. He sat down and kissed her while she sat on his lap, "Now what's wrong?"

Hinata looked away and fingered her hair nervously. Itachi lifted an eyebrow. Silence was louder than everything else in the room.

He lifted her chin so he faced her, "What?"

"I'll tell you later with some of the others." She replied.

Orchimaru leaned against his chair feeling on top of the world. Everything was going _exactly _as planned. It was even better since Itachi came here earlier than expected. _Soon nothing will stop me!_

**OMG IM SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN LIKE FOREVER!**


	14. Chapter 14 The Truth

**Chapter 14**

The phone rang breaking the silence between Hinata and Itachi. Hinata smiled and said, "I'll go get that."

She slid off his lap and went to get the phone.

"Hello? . . . Oh hey Sakura-chan what's up? . . . WHAT?" She almost screamed inn to the phone, "Oh my goodness, how did that happen?" A few minutes went by and tears began to roll down her cheeks, "No, maybe at 12, and yes bring Ino and TenTen. Thanks, good bye."

As soon as she put down the receiver she started hysterically crying. She hadn't noticed Itachi walk across the room while she was talking so she was a little surprised when he hugged her.

Itachi stroked her hair while saying, "Don't worry everything's going to be fine."

"No! Everything's not going to be fine!" She paused before saying, "Naruto's dead!"

Just saying it out loud brought a fresh round of tears. She continued to sob on Itachi's shoulder for 10 minutes. Itachi stood there trying to comfort her but felt very, very confused himself. How could _anyone _kill him? He had the kyubi for Pete's sake!

Hinata stopped bawling long enough to say, " Itachi why don't you unpack your stuff in the guest room, it's right down the hall. Here I'll show you"

He nodded, "Ok," He followed her down the short hallway. She opened a door to a nicely furnished room. It had blue carpeting, a huge window with green drapes, a tall white dresser, and a dark brown wooden four-poster bed with a blue comforter on top.

"So here you go!" She was about to walk away when Itachi enveloped her in a huge hug and kissed her tenderly.

"Thank you Hinata."

"Oh, it's nothing," She said while, of course, blushing.

He watched her walk into the room across from his, and he assumed that it was her bedroom.

He turned around as he heard the door gently close. He opened the dresser and found that it was completely empty. _Huh, well that's convenient._

He unpacked his cloths and heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Hinata said.

Hinata, Itachi saw, looked a lot better. Her nose wasn't red, her eyes weren't swollen abeit they were slightly pinkish, and she wasn't sniffling.

"Oh hey guys! I'm so glad you could come." She closed the door before saying, ". . . Because we have a big problem besides the fact that Naruto is dead."

Itachi had walked in and said, "What do you mean?"

"Everyone, take a seat." She said in a tense voice.

"So, 'Lady Tsunade' has been acting very odd recently."

"As in…?" Ino asked.

"She wanted to lie about why Itachi was here."

"WHAT?" Sakura exclaimed, "She almost never wants to lie, especially on something like this."

"I found it odd too. So I used this new technique I learned. It's the Byakugan only it's not for seeing. You can use it to read people's minds. So of course I did this on 'Tsunade' and I found out that it wasn't Lady Tsunade."

"Who was it?" Itachi asked.

"Orchimaru."

Hope you liked it!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Everyone was in shock. Orochimaru? In Tsunade? The Hokage? It was hard to even fathom what they had just heard. It just seemed so surreal. Tsunade was so powerful how could that happen?

"As important as that is, how did Naruto die?" Hinata said while biting her lip.

"Well . . ." Sakura looked guilty and on the verge of tears.

_Sakura and Naruto leapt from branch to branch speeding as fast as possible. They were chasing Sasuke and had just seen him, but he had run away from them._

"_Sasu-" Sakura gasped in pain the ending. Her eyes were wide as she coughed up blood and landed on her knees. She had been stabbed in the back with the chidori blade. _

"_Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he went to her. _

_He held her in his hands, blood rushing into them. "She loved you, how could you do this to her?" He yelled at his cruel teammate._

_Sasuke's face held a look of indifference, "She is weak. She was nothing but a burden to me. I need to become strong and she was in the way of that."_

_Sakura was still awake. Green chakra was glowing where she was injured as she attempted to heal herself, "Obviously not if you purposely hit at the precise point where it would go straight through my body with out puncturing any vital points."_

_Sasuke was suddenly in front of them, "True, but how will you get that healed properly without another medic? You don't have much time left Sakura. That wound is fatal." Then he did something that shocked Naruto, Sakura, and himself. He kissed her. Warmly, lovingly, and then vanished. _

"_Naruto, My time is close," Sakura said, "I love you! And bring back Sasuke, for both of us."_

_Tears were streaming down Naruto's eyes, "Sakura, out of the three of us, you deserve to live. Im not letting you die."_

_Chakra formed in Naruto's hands. It was blue and it continuously went through her. The blue chakra turned to red, and through this time The wound very slowly healed. Naruto continued to pour chakra into her till nothing would come. "Good bye Sakura. I love you." Naruto fell on top of Sakura. She got up. _

"_Naruto? NARUTO!" She screamed. Tears were pouring out of her eyes. Sobs wretched from her as she cried for her beloved friend who had died saving her life. _

_She got up, and some how she knew Sasuke was still there, watching the scene, and listening. _

_"Sasuke, I have forgiven you for many things. But this, this is where I can't forgive you." She started to yell now, "I will continue to search for you. But now, now it's for a new reason. I'm going to avenge Naruto's death, but I won't become what I've resented, you." She paused for a second and with a deadly calm voice said, "Sasuke Uchiha, I will walk to the ends of the earth, to kill you!"_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"So that's why I'm going to kill Sasuke." Sakura concluded.

Everyone was silent for a second. Itachi, like Sakura, wanted to kill Sasuke. Hinata was thinking about how Naruto was such a good person to give up his life for Sakura. Ino wanted to kill Sasuke. Ten Ten wanted to capture, torture, and kill Sasuke. So basically everyone except Hinata was on the same foot.

"Guys we still need to figure out what to do about Tsunade…" Said Hinata.

"Itachi, do you know anything about Orochimaru?" asked Sakura.

"Well," Itachi replied, "He used to be a member of the Akatsuki. He steals other people's bodies so that he can live forever. I think the bodies he steal end up looking like him. I think that he could temporarily steal someone's body. "

"But why would he want to is the question," Sakura stated.

"There are so many reasons why he would want to take over the leaf village it's not even funny," Ten Ten exclaimed.

"Like?"

"To steal people's body, steal Sasuke's body, steal the byakugan, the Sharingon, etc." Ten Ten replied.

The room was silent. Something clicked in all there minds.

"Sasuke wants to kill Itachi," Hinata said slowly , "Who's in Konoha, which Orochimaru's controlling, so he could bait Sasuke and steal his body, and then he would have enough power to enslave Konoha. Where there happens to be tons of families who have Kenkkei Genkkeis, which means plenty of people to experiment on, and do we dare go further?"

There was a silence throughout the room.

"It looks like you all have it figure out, too bad you couldn't just stay ignorant: You would have lived longer," said a voice from the hallway.

Everyone turned to the seemingly disembodied voice. Being ninja's they all changed into a fighting stance.

"Who's there?" asked Sakura.

The sound of heels clicking on the floor echoed through the room. Everyone watched in horror as Tsunade stepped into the room with a complacent look on her face.


	17. Chapter 17 Imprisoned

**Chapter 17**

"I must give you credit," Orochimaru smiled malevolently, "I thought it would take you _much _longer to figure it out."

Sakura immediately, although hesitantly (he did look exactly like Tsunade), punched Orochimaru with a blow that would have been fatal if it wasn't for the fact that Orochimaru was Orochimaru.

He went flying across the room but with an arm out, stopped himself before he hit the wall, "Nice try sweet heart."

"Don't you dare," she charged him, "call me," she had another punch in store for him, "sweetheart!" She had a direct hit and he felt himself be slammed across the wall. He heard a cracking noise and realized he had broken his arm.

"Thanks for breaking my arm," he muttered sarcastically. Orochimaru started doing hand signals. Sakura felt herself being grabbed by the waist. _Huh? _Itachi had picked her up and carried her out of the way of Orochimaru's extremely deadly attack. It was, of course, a snake related jutsu that shot out a venom that destroyed anything it touched.

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the carpet disintegrate where she had just been standing, "Thanks! But how did you know…?"

He looked back at her, his eyes bloody red with the sharingon. "Oh," Sakura said in understanding.

Hinata was now pissed off, which takes a lot to occur. She watched as the carpet her mother had left her in her will was destroyed. She activated her Byakugan, and used the Gentle Step Twin Lion.

Orochimaru took a direct hit and felt himself be pushed through the wall and fall outside. As he fell, he smirked. Hinata at first wondered why but then realized something. _SHIT!_

"Hinata? How could you just attack the Hokage?" asked Neji with surprise and disappoint on his face.

"Neji! Listen to me that's not-" She didn't get to finish because Orochimaru had knocked her out with a swift clout to the neck.

"Thank you Neji," Orochimaru was now using Tsunade's mannerisms to deceive Neji, "Take her and Sakura down to the prison."

Neji couldn't cover his look of suspicion that flashed on his face. Though it was hidden before 'Tsunade' could notice. "Yes Lady Hokage."

He picked up Hinata and slung her gently over his shoulder. "Sakura-chan, come down please," Using a new jutsu he learned recently that uses telepathy, he told her, _Something is up. Tsunade would never casually throw you into prison. _

Sakura kept her face impassive but gave a slight nod that meant yes something is up. She jumped down from the building and walked towards Neji.

"Please put your arms behind you, I will have to cuff you," He said in a rather grim voice.

She nodded and he made handcuffs out of chakra. They walked to the prison.

"Orochimaru," Itachi said threateningly.

"No one will believe you," He said, "Plus, even if you do get back up from Ten Ten and Ino, the council wouldn't believe you. It was increased recently, and most of them are sexist. Good luck!" He smirked and left.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Ten Ten, "Now what do we do?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm sorry but I have had writers block for the story. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Shit! That fucking bastard!" Ino yelled as Orochimaru/Tsunade disappeared.

Itachi was impassive yet if you looked closely you could say pain flickering in and out of his eyes. _What the hell are we going to do? _He thought dejectedly.

Ten Ten frowned. To any one passing by, she looked like she was deep in thought. In reality, she was 'chatting with Neji.

_What's going on?_

_What do you mean?_

_Tsunade would never throw Sakura in jail that easily._

_That's because it's not her!_

_Elaborate_

_It's Orochimaru in her body!_

_What?_

_We don't know how, but it's him_

_Ok, I'll come to see you guys tonight. Meet me at the waterfall outside of the west gate tonight. I'll bring Shikimaru, Shino, Choji, Lee, and Kiba._

_Okay! I'll see you then!_

_Goodbye Ten Ten._

The telepathy was cut off, "Guys! Come inside! We need to talk!"

Itachi and Ino stared at her but nodded. They went inside and into the living room.

"What is it?" asked Ino.

"It's Neji. He used telepathy to contact me! I told him what's REALLY going on and he's going to talk to us tonight about it!" Ten Ten said this in a hushed and speeded voice.

"Really?" Said Itachi. A faint glimmer of hope flashed brightly in his eyes.

"Yes at 8 o' clock!" Ten Ten said.

"Umm Ten Ten. It's 7:45! We should probably leave now." Ino said.

Ino, Ten Ten, and Itachi rushed to the west gate. They nonchalantly walked passed the gates hoping that the guards wouldn't notice them.

When they reached the Waterfall, they saw Neji sitting by it.

"Neji where's-"

He held a finger to his lips cutting Ino off. He mouthed 'follow me' They all walked on to the pond and towards the edge of the roaring water. Neji closed his eyes for a second and held his hand up. A blue light surrounded it as he hit the middle of the falls. The water shaped into a door and he opened it and motioned the three inside.

They walked into a room with a big circular table in it. Already sitting down, was Shikimaru, Choji, and Shino.

"Where's Lee and Kiba?" asked Ino.

"They're not here yet. They'll be here-"

"Neji we're here! Youth sped us!" said Lee.

"Yeah sure youth whatever," Kiba said in a dismissive tone, "But what's going on?"

"Itachi, would you please explain?" Neji asked as Lee and Kiba took a seat at the table.

Itachi explained calmly what happened. Though if it wasn't for the heat of the situation, they may have noticed that Itachi's eyes would sometimes would betray his true feelings: anger, pain, and apprehension.

When he finished explaining the situation, everyone was an extreme shock.

"What can we do about this?" Kiba said after a moment of silence.

"Wait, where's the other Jounin?" asked Ino.

"Their all on various missions." Said Neji.

"Even Anko?" Ino inquired.

"Even Anko." Said Neji with a slight grimace. It was sad if even _Anko _was busy on a mission. Typically she would have been in Konoha "guarding the Hokage" (there are so many things that she really was doing), but she was evidently bored of "guarding the Hokage" so she took a mission yesterday.

"As I see it, the only thing we can do is save Hinata and Sakura and try to figure out what happened to Tsunade. However, there are many flaws with that plan. For one, if we try to save them, where would they go? Another problem is that Orochimaru would probably find out who broke them out of jail."

"What about Suna?" asked Itachi.

"What about it?" Shino replied.

"Would you be able to hide out there?"

"That's not a bad idea!" Shikimaru stood up, "I have a plan!"

"Sakura?"

"…"

"Sakura!"

"What is Hinata?" her voice sounded worn out. She was lying on the stone floor of the Konoha prison. Her ankles were shackled and she was shivering from the bitter cold.

"I'm not Hinata! It's me, Ten Ten!"

Sakura bolted up, and looked over at the brunette, "Ten Ten! What are you doing here?" The girl was wearing a different outfit then usual. It was black cargo pants and a tight black under armor. There was kunai's strapped all over her clothing, including her heavy combat boots. At the moment she was using one to cut through the chain Hinata's shackle.

"We're breaking you out of here!"

"Who's we?" asked Hinata.

"All of us of course!" Ten Ten replied, "There!" The chains encircling Hinata's leg were cut through completely and dropped on the floor.

"Your turn!" Ten Ten started to saw through Sakura's chain when an alarm went off, "Shit! They didn't give me enough time. Well here goes nothing!"

Ten Ten grabbed a piece of paper out of her bra and placed it on the chains. She made a hand sign and the chains exploded.

"Come one follow me!" She yelled over the din of the sirens. She leaped out of a window that previously had had bars keeping it closed. Sakura and Hinata with out hesitating followed her outside.

_Meanwhile…_

"Kiba hurry! We have to get out of here!"

Kiba turned toward Shino from the desk and said, "Hold on I still just need to get . . . Got it!" He held up a ring of keys with labels on each one.

"I already triggered the alarm! We have to get out of here!"

"What's going on in here?" Shino and Kiba heard a brusque voice from outside the door.


	19. Hiatus Notice! Please Read!

Hiatus Notice:

Hey everybody!

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated yet in a while. And I honestly want to it's just that I have this stupid social studies project. It's basically a 20 minute oral presentation that must be memorized. I really don't have time to work on my fanfics because I have to memorize my script for it. (Did I mention it's ten pages long?) So I'm going on Hiatus. Hopefully I'll present rather early.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

An Anbu member walked in, the mask of a cow covered his face. Shino quickly jumped down and knocked him out with a swift blow to the neck. The man crumbled to the floor.

"Let's get out of here!" Kiba stage whispered. They poofed away quickly with a teleportation jutsu. They were standing out of the building and ran into the forest and out of the town, the sound of screaming sirens died away as they further distanced themselves from Konoha.

"Come one! Hopefully we won't have to deal with some pesky Anbus," Ten Ten shouted as she back flipped over the barbed wire fence. Hinata and Sakura were low on energy and chakra due to the chakra sucking chains, however they managed to jump over the fence while only ripping a small bit of their clothing.

They ran as quickly as they could, going deeper and deeper into the woods.

"Itachi-san do it now! Lee has given me the signal!" Shikimaru's voice sounded was slightly garbled due to the distance between them.

Itachi said into his own comn, "Got it Shikimaru-san." Itachi waited for a second until he sensed multiple unrecognizable chakras headed towards him. He set up a genjutsu that would make anyone who saw it think that they see Sakura, Hinata, and Ten Ten running east of the village. In reality they were running west.

"I see the prisoners! Everyone go after them!" The Anbus ran quickly after there targets and would not realize that their search was fruitless till hours later.

Itachi then took a ripped piece of Kisame's Akutsuki cloak, and buried it deep enough so it wouldn't get burnt and high enough so dogs could smell it.

"Shikimaru, we're ready for stage two," Shikimaru heard Itachi's gruff voice on his comn.

"Ten Ten, are you far enough from the explosion?"

"Yea we're almost at the rendevous point." He could barely hear her voice; She was so far away.

"Kiba? Shino?"

"Ready!"

"Lee? Have you made it out of the building?"

"Yup!"

Shikimaru nodded towards Neji.

Neji slowly said, "Detonating in 3, 2, 1!"

A huge boom shook the earth.

"Shizune, what was that?"

"I don't know . . ."

"Well find out damn it!"

Shizune squeaked and ran to find out what the loud explosion was. However she did hear "Tsunade" say as she ran out, "God I need some Sake."

When Shizune ran out of ear shot Orochimaru promptly spit out the alcoholic beverage.

"Can't allow myself to get drunk at a time like this…"

Even though Shizune didn't hear her say that . . . Kakashi did.

**OFF HIATUS! WOO HOO! I'm so glad that stupid social studies project is over! **


End file.
